mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Murilo Bustamente vs. Dave Menne 2
The first round began. Menne landed an inside kick. Both guys are aged legends. Menne landed another inside kick. Four thirty-five. Bustamente shot for a double. Menne stuffed it to the clinch. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Three thirty as they're still clinched, Menne kneeing the body. Three fifteen. Menne kneed the thigh, Bustamente kneed the groin hard. Menne exclaimed loudly, he needed a moment, he was hurting. Menne was on his knees now shaking back and forth trying to recover and just ending up looking.. strange. They continued, Bustamente got a double with three minutes into half-guard. Menne had a guillotine though and he was cranking it. Two thirty-five. Bustamente popped out to guard, they scrambled. Two fifteen as Menne stood and broke away. They clinched. Two minutes. They broke there. Menne landed an inside kick. Menne landed a left hook. He ate a right hand and a right uppercut, landed an inside kick. One thirty-five left now. The crowd chanted Bustamente. Menne landed a left hook. One fifteen. Bustamente got a nicely timed double to side control there. Menne rolled for something. Gave up the standing back, turned to the clinch with one minute. Bustamente got a nice trip to guard. Bustamente stood out briefly, three right hammerfists. He had the back. Menne stood to the clinch working a standing kimura. Fifteen. Menne kneed the body. Bustamente broke with a left hook. The first round ended and they shook hands. 10-9 Bustamente. The second round began and they touched gloves. Menne landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Not much going on here. Bustamente rocked Menne with a right and another there. Wow nice. Menne's backpedaling but being stalked. Bustamente landed a right and ate a counter left hook and another, they clinched. "Knee!" Three thirty-five. Bustamente landed a right elbow. Menne stuffed a trip landing on top in half-guard. Three fifteen. Bustamente regained guard. Three minutes. Menne landed a short right hammerfist. Two thirty-five left. "Work the body and the head!" Two fifteen. Two minutes. Menne landed a left. One thirty-five. Yamasaki stood them up. Both men seemed tired. One fifteen. Menne stuffed a double to the clinch with one minute left. "Knee!" They broke. Thirty-five. They clinched, Menne kneed the body hard. Fifteen. Menne kneed the thigh, stuffed a trip landing on top in guard. The second round ended. 10-9 Menne. The third round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty. Menne landed a pair of inside kicks. And another. Four minutes. Menne landed an inside kick. Three thirty-five as Menne stuffed a single to the clinch there. They broke. Three fifteen. Menne landed an inside kick. Three minutes. Bustamente got a single into half-guard. Two thirty. Menne rolled for a leglock standing, worked a single. Two fifteen as Bustamente stuffed it to the clinch. He broke kneeing the body and ate a leg kick. Two minutes. Menne landed an inside kick. One thirty-five remaining. Menne landed an inside kick. Menn got a double to guard there. One fifteen. I literally just yawned. One minute. Leites vs. Horwich should have been the main event. Thirty-five as Menne landed a left hand and another. Menne landed four short lefts. Fifteen. The ref stood them up but the third round ended, both men raised their hands. 10-9 Menne. 29-28 Menne. They hugged. Could be a draw. They gave the decision to Bustamente. Hmm. A Sherdog poster summed it up, "Well that wasn't a hometown robbery."